<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Di Na Makahintay by baekyeolparaluman, chanbabie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943232">'Di Na Makahintay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman'>baekyeolparaluman</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbabie/pseuds/chanbabie'>chanbabie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolparaluman/pseuds/baekyeolparaluman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbabie/pseuds/chanbabie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pumayag sa isang social media challenge and magkaibigang sila Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Ang rule: Bawal ma-in love. Isa sa kanila ang lalabag dito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikatlong Pagdiriwang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Di Na Makahintay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Si Baekhyun yung tipong hindi nanunuyo kahit alam niyang siya yung may kasalanan. Pero hindi rin naman siya masamang tao para hindi akuin ang mali niyang nagawa. Very Taurus yung galawan na idadaan na lang niya sa ibang bagay ang paghingi niya ng sorry imbes na kausapin nang harapan yung tao at humingi ng tawad. Sincere naman siya pero pakiramdam niya kasi ay hindi na niya kailangan pang magspeech para lang iparamdam sa taong iyon na pinagsisisihan niya ang nagawa niya. Idagdag pa yung likas na pagiging introvert niya kaya’t hindi siya sanay sa mga confrontations. </p><p> </p><p>Pero syempre dahil si Chanyeol ang pinaguusapan dito, alam na alam na ni Baekhyun kung paano siya babawi.</p><p> </p><p>Dalawang oras pagkatapos nilang magkainitan over kung sino ang mas nageexert ng effort sa friendship nila, eto si Baekhyun sa harap ng pintuan ng bahay ni Chanyeol dala dala ang malaking tupperware ng nanay niya, laman ang pinaghirapang iluto ni Baekhyun nang halos isang oras. Ang paborito ni Chanyeol na shrimp aglio olio at garlic bread.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol! Open!!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun kasabay ng malakas na katok sa pintuan nito, knowing na wala sa bahay ang parents ni Chanyeol at kapatid nito. Mga tatlong beses niya itong ginawa at pagkatapos ay nagbukas na ang pintuan. Alam ni Chanyeol na hindi dapat pinaghihintay si Baekhyun dahil mabilis itong mainis. </p><p> </p><p>Pero siya nga itong dapat na naiinis, diba?</p><p> </p><p>Nagtitigan lang ang magbestfriend sa may pintuan ng bahay ng mga Parks. Si Chan na nakasimangot at si Baek na nakangiti. Yung nagpapa-cute na ngiti na kabisado na ni Chanyeol tuwing gumagawa ng kasalanan ang bestfriend nya at humihingi ng sorry ito. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi. Gutom ako. Kain tayo!” Taas ng energy ni Baek, may pag-alog pa ng tupperware para lang makita ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Paborito mo. Niluto ko. Papasukin mo na kasi ako.” </p><p> </p><p>Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol at tumabi sa daan para makapasok na ang makulit niyang kaibigan. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Chabs naman eh! Nangangalahati na yung pasta, hindi mo pa din ako pinapansin huyyy!” Pangungulit ni Baekhyun. Nagdadabog, parang bata.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh bakit kasi ipinipilit mong tama ka na naman, e alam naman natin pareho na mali ka. Thursday rule nga diba? Ni hindi mo man lang ako sinabihang di ka makakaalis dun. Nakakaabala pala ako.” Umikot ang mata ni Chanyeol, ibinaling ang tingin sa tinapay sa gilid ng pinggan niya, tinutusok tusok ng tinidor na hawak niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Oo na nga! Kailangan mo pa talaga ipamukha sakin? Tsaka sorry na nga kasi. Alam mo naman yung topak ko diba? Nagluto na nga ako oh? Ano ba kasing gusto mong gawin ko?” Iba na yung tono ni Baekhyun, may pag-aalala na sa boses nito. Mukhang nahurt nga niya ang bestfriend. Kailangan talaga niyang bumawi. </p><p> </p><p>Natigilan si Chanyeol at nag-isip.</p><p> </p><p>“Sige. Papatawarin lang kita kung papayag ka na sa request ng netizens sa atin.” </p><p> </p><p>Nakakunot-noo si Baekhyun at ipinaling ang ulo. “Yung 24 hour magjowa challenge? Umamin ka nga, binestfriend mo lang ba ko para makada-moves ka sakin?”</p><p> </p><p>Pinitik ni Chanyeol nang mahina ang noo ng kaibigan. “Hoy excuse me lang no. Gagawin ko lang yun kasi maraming nagrequest. Sabi ni Kuya Jun magandang exposure din sa’ting dalawa kasi sikat yung challenge ngayon. Tsaka isa pa, liligawan ko na si Wendy no!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow! Ilang buwan mo na sinasabing liligawan mo si Wendy, hindi naman natutuloy!” Malakas ang tawa ni Baekhyun, na unti unti namang humina nung marealize nya na ang jerk nya para pagtawanan yung non-existent love life ng bestfriend nya e hindi pa nga siya absuwelto sa  ginawa niyang kasalanan. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine! Payag na ko.” Ikot mata si Baek pero ngumiti na si Chan kaya alam niyang okay na sila ulit. </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“Ano nga ulit ang ginagawa natin dito, Baek?” Iritableng tanong ni Kyungsoo nang tumabi sa mga kaibigan na pinapanood ang mga bata sa gitna ng rink sa harapan nila.</p><p> </p><p>“Nababaliw na ‘tong kaibigan natin, kaya andito tayo para mawitness ito.” Sagot ni Jongdae habang isinusuot ang kaliwang skate niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ako nababaliw, Dae naman eh!” Depensa ni Baekhyun sabay hampas ng mahina sa braso ni Jongdae. </p><p> </p><p>“Pa-enlighten ako.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang inaayos ang gamit sa bag nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Bukas na ang simula ng pinakaaabangan nating social media challenge ng magbestfriends slash vloggers slash pinuno ng unrequited love association of the Philippines, kyoongtiepie at loeyinspace…”</p><p> </p><p>“Hashtag, 24 hour magjowa challenge!” Sabay na bulalas nila Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Tumawa ang dalawa, samantalang nakasimangot naman si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Sige ipagsigawan niyo pa!” Pagtataray ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi nga big deal diba?” Dagdag pa nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi big deal? So bakit pala andito tayo ngayon, bigla biglang magice skating? Kinakabahan ka? Natatakot? Kasi baka mag-resurface yung mga feelings mo para kay Chanyeol na matagal mo na ibinaon sa limot? Kaya andito tayo para madivert yung attention ng utak mo sa ibang bagay instead of that challenge?” Tuloy tuloy na pagtatanong ni Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Grabe Soo, iba talaga umatake ang lawyer! Hinay hinay, Attorney. Baka umamin yung nasasakdal.” Pagkalma ni Jongdae sa kaibigang abogado. </p><p> </p><p>Tumawa nang malakas si Kyungsoo bago nagseryoso ng tingin kay Baekhyun. “Ikaw. Sinasabihan lang kita. Kung itutuloy mo ‘to, hindi man big deal para sayo o para kay Chanyeol, meron at meron pa ding feelings na masasagi dyan.” Malalim ang boses ni Kyungsoo habang tinuturo ang dibdib ng vlogger kung nasaan ang puso nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Baka naman kasi…” Mahinang panimulang sagot ni Baekhyun na tila hindi niya rin kayang tapusin.</p><p> </p><p>“Baka naman kasi… meron na?” Pagdugtong ni Jongdae na agad na inilingan ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ganon. Sigurado akong wala. Ang ibig ko lang sabihin, baka naman kasi kaya ko na? Nakamove on na ko. Ang tagal na din kasi ng tatlong taon. Wala naman akong napala nun diba? So anong kaibahan ngayon? Sabi ko nga sa inyo, hindi big deal.” Paliwanag ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Walang kaibahan kasi hibang ka pa din ngayon tulad noong 3 years ago?” Matalas na pagkuwestiyon ni Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>“Hinde! Iba na ko ngayon. Strong and independent na ko. Diba?” Tumango na lang din si Jongdae sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>“Pakatatag ka Bae. Kung ano man kahihinatnan niyan, pwede naman tayo bumalik dito sa rink anytime. Basta mall hours.” Hinahaplos ni Jongdae ang likod ng kaibigan, na napatawa na lang sa sinabi nito.</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“Babs! You’re here!” Masayang bati ni Chanyeol sa bestfriend, niyakap at itinuon ang buong bigat nito sa maliit na kaibigan.</p><p> </p><p>“Ano ka ba Chabs, ang bigat mo!” Umungot si Baekhyun at itinulak palayo ang bestfriend. Natigilan siya nang may marinig na halakhak sa gilid niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Nini! You’re here!” Bulalas ni Baekhyun at agad na tinulak si Chanyeol para mayakap ang pinsan ni Chanyeol na matagal niyang hindi nakita.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Baek! Long time no see! Hindi pa rin kayo nagbabago. Pabebe pa din tong pinsan ko sayo.” Tumatawang bati ni Jongin sa kaibigan.</p><p> </p><p>“Ampon ba ‘to ng pamilya niyo? Ibang iba sayo eh.” </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me. Baka si Jongin pa itong ampon no! Ako kaya ang paboritong apo.” Nakangusong pagrereklamo ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Bakit ka nandito? Kamusta ang New York? Lalo ka yata gumagwapo ha.” Umikot ang mata ni Chanyeol, kaya’t napatawa ang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m only here for two weeks. Sem break namin ngayon.” Tumango si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Kaso may shoot kami dapat ni Chan today. Cancel na lang natin?” Lumingon si Baekhyun sa bestfriend, umiling naman si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Siya ang magiging cameraman natin for today.” Paliwanag ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Seryoso ba?” Tumango si Jongin. </p><p> </p><p>“Nakakahiya. Alam mo ba kung anong content namin ngayon?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know. Sinabi na ni Chan sakin. Don’t worry, I have friends sa New York na ginagawa din yan, more liberated nga lang, if you know what I mean.” Namula si Baekhyun sa kwento ni Jongin at agad na tumayo para kumuha ng papel at bolpen.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, ground rules muna tayo.” Pagannounce ni Baek.</p><p> </p><p>“Ground rules? Para saan?” Tanong ni Chan.</p><p> </p><p>“Para sa challenge na ito. We need to set them, para alam natin ang limitations natin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kailangan pa ba yan?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Oo kailangan niyo yan gawin. Meron akong dalawang classmates sa Juilliard, they did this challenge without setting up ground rules. They went beyond what was expected, by the time matapos yung challenge, one was demanding for a real relationship halos maging stalker na, yung isa creeped out that she had to move out of her old apartment. Syempre iba naman ang case niyong dalawa kasi you’ve been bestfriends naman na for nine years. Pero ayun, wala naman din kasing masama kung may rules.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine. Anong rules natin?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“No inappropriate touching, from below the shoulders pababa.” Simula ni Baekhyun. Tumango ang magpinsan habang sinusulat ito ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>“Bawal ang KJ.” Dagdag ni Chanyeol, isinulat naman ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi pwedeng ireveal sa mga tao na makakausap yung tungkol sa challenge.” </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi pwedeng magpabili ng mga mamahaling gamit.” Napatawa si Baekhyun at Jongin sa naisip ni Chan. Isinama pa din nila ito.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh add this one. Bawal ma-in love.” Jongin added, natigilan si Baekhyun samantalang sumang-ayon naman kaagad si Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Pagkatapos nilang iset ang mga rules, gayundin ang alarm sa phone ni Baekhyun, 24 hours from now, ay nagsimula na silang magshoot para sa challenge. Game na game ang dalawa sa mga requests ni Jongin para mas maging makatotohanan ang pagiging magjowa nila. Nagpunta sila sa mall, naglakad lakad na magkahawak ang kamay. Kumain sa isang romantic setting na restaurant at nagsubuan pa ng pagkain. Si Jongin, tuwang tuwa sa mga pinapagawa niya sa dalawa. Very natural naman ang flow ng dialogue ng magbestfriends. Wala naman kasing dialogue talaga, kung paano sila mag-usap behind the camera, ganun din naman sila habang nagshoshoot. Yun nga lang, mas madalas ang mga pick up lines ng dalawa na nagdala ng humor sa buong vlog. Tumambay din sila sa isang coffee shop at nakakita pa doon ng mga kakilala. Ipinaliwanag nilang ang content nila sa araw na iyon ay ang magreview ng kape. Napaniwala din nilang totoong magjowa nga sila.</p><p> </p><p>Sa tingin ni Baekhyun, weird na hindi man lang nagulat yung mga kaibigan nila nang magpakilala silang magboyfriends.</p><p> </p><p>By dinner time, nagtake out sila ng pizza, chicken and beer at bumalik sa apartment ni Baekhyun para doon manood ng pelikula. Iniwan na sila ni Jongin noon kaya’t nagset up na lang si Chanyeol ng tripod para makuhanan pa din sila. Naisip nilang matulog sa couch na magkayakap dahil sinuggest ito ng kaibigan nilang si Taemin nang makasalubong nila ito kanina sa mall.</p><p> </p><p>“We had a nice day, no?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang bahagyang hinahagod ang buhok ni Baekhyun na noo’y nakayupyop na sa dibdib ni Chanyeol, na anytime ay makakatulog na. </p><p> </p><p>“We did.” Mahinang sagot nito at tuluyan na ngang nakatulog.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Kung paanong nagend up na magkaharapan ng mga mukha ang magbestfriend habang natutulog sila, walang nakakaalam. Ayun na nga ang nangyari. Pero surprisingly, hindi sila gumalaw man lang para pumwesto nang mas maayos, yung may safe distance--from falling. Char.</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Yung malambot na ngiting nakakakilig. </p><p> </p><p>Kung ganito ba naman araw araw ang makikitang mukha ni Baekhyun pagkagising niya, buong araw siguro siyang good mood.</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti din si Baekhyun pabalik.</p><p> </p><p>Parang tumigil ang mundo, silang dalawa lang, wala nang ibang nagmamatter.</p><p> </p><p>Konting-konti na lang, magdidikit na. Pumikit si Baekhyun at hinintay ang pagdampi ng mga labi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.</p><p> </p><p>Kaso hindi ito dumating.</p><p> </p><p>Bagkus ay tumunog ang malakas na alarm ng telepono ni Baekhyun. Napamulat siyang bigla ng mga mata at doon niya napansing nagsisimula na si Chanyeol magrecord.</p><p> </p><p>“Naririnig niyo ba yun? That’s our signal na tapos na ang hashtag, 24 hour magjowa challenge…” Tuloy tuloy na nagsalita si Chanyeol para sa vlog samantalang si Baekhyun ay tulala.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“With my all-time crush. Finally. ♥”</p><p> </p><p>Iyan ang caption sa bagong ig post ni Chanyeol, anim na linggo makalipas ang challenge. Kasama pa ang isang selfie na di maikakailang nakakababa ng self-esteem ng kung sino mang makakakita, dahil sa nakakamanghang visuals ni Chanyeol at Wendy.</p><p> </p><p>Sa case ni Baekhyun, self-esteem na may kasama pang suntok sa puso.</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p>“Bakit nga pala tayo nagpunta dito, eh mukhang mas magaling pa yung pinsan kong 9 years old na mag-ice skate kesa sayo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi nga kasi ako marunong mag-skate. Lagi akong natutumba.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansin ko nga. Masakit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oo. Pero wala ‘to. Relatively.” Natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Alis na kaya tayo? Mukhang di ka naman nag-eenjoy. Chicken and beer, gusto mo?” Pag-aalok ni Sehun habang tinutulungang makatayo si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Libre mo?” </p><p> </p><p>“Mas malaki kinikita mo sakin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mas matanda ako sayo Sehun. Malapit na ako malaos. Si Vivi, cute siya kahit tumanda pa. Ako, my cute days are almost over.” Humahalakhak si Sehun sa sobrang drama ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>“Para sa chicken and beer lang, gumaganyan ka!”</p><p> </p><p>Yung chicken and beer na libre ni Sehun, naging mukbang episode sa vlog niya. Second guesting ni Baekhyun matapos niyang makilala si Vivi at makipagbonding sa sikat na sikat na dog vlogger at owner. Simula noon, naging close na sila ni Sehun at madalas naghahang-out, kasama na ang pag-pitch in ng new ideas at content sa kani-kanilang mga vlogs.</p><p> </p><p>Dahil manlilibre nga si Sehun, pinilit na din niya ang bagong kaibigan na magshoot para sa vlog. Ayaw pa sana ni Baekhyun, bilang nag-unannounced indefinite hiatus nga siya sa social media ngayon, after nila magshoot ng 24 hours magjowa challenge ni Chanyeol. Anim na linggo na din ang nakakalipas, marami-rami na rin ang mga natatanggap niyang comments sa mga lumang videos niya, sinasabing miss na daw nila ito. Siguro, ito na nga ang comeback vlog niya. Mukbang, for a change.</p><p> </p><p>Alam ni Baekhyun na ikakagalit ito ni Chanyeol kapag nalaman na pumayag siyang magmukbang kasama si Sehun. Matagal na kasi itong hinihiling sa kanya ng bestfriend, sa dahilang “Cute mong kumain, babs. Record natin?” Tinanggap ni Baekhyun ang mga salitang iyon negatively. Kung paanong nag-derive siya sa conclusions na “malakas akong kumain” at “ang taba-taba ko na”, hindi na alam ni Chanyeol iyon. At hindi na rin niya mapilit si Baekhyun mula noon kahit pa paulit-ulit niyang sinasabing hindi siya mataba. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Two days later, posted na agad ang mukbang video. Tatanungin sana ni Baekhyun si Sehun kung paano niya nagawa ang post-processing ng clips at paglapat ng scoring at sound effects sa loob ng dalawang araw, pero sasabihin lang ulit ni Sehun sa kanya ang mga salitang “time management is the key”, gaya noong una nilang naghang out kasama si Vivi at iyon ang sinagot ng dog owner sa tanong niya tungkol sa kung paanong sinasabay-sabay niya ang college, vlog at aso niya. </p><p> </p><p>Yung magjowa challenge vlog, six weeks ago pa nashoot pero hindi pa din posted. Ibabaon na din yata sa baul. </p><p> </p><p>Quits na sa feelings ni Baekhyun. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Cute naman pala akong kumain?” Pabulong na sambit ni Baekhyun habang pinapanood ang sarili sa mukbang vlog ni Sehun. Positibo ang mga komento ng mga nakapanood, nakakagaan ng pakiramdam. Ngunit sabi nga, all good things come to an end. Sa case ni Baekhyun, tatlumpung minuto lang, natuldukan na. </p><p> </p><p>Tatlong malalakas na katok ang dumagundong sa tahimik na apartment ni Baekhyun. Kasunod agad ang mga salitang “Baekhyun! Buksan mo ‘tong pinto!”</p><p> </p><p>Si Chanyeol. Galit na galit. </p><p> </p><p>Lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Baekhyun. Sa una’y hindi pa siya sigurado sa naririnig niya ngunit nang ikalawang beses na tinawag siya ng nagngangalit niyang bestfriend, dali dali na siyang tumayo at tumakbo papunta sa pintuan.</p><p> </p><p>“Nakakahiya sa mga kapitbahay. Pumasok ka nga dito Chanyeol!” Hinila ni Baekhyun papasok ang bestfriend. Hindi pa siya sigurado kung anong posibleng dahilan ng galit nito, pero inuna muna niyang iwasan na maging usap usapan ng buong building dahil lang sa eskandalong ginagawa ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Nang maisara na ang pinto ay hinarap na niya ang kaibigan. Nakakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol at malalim ang paghinga, paikot ikot sa kinatatayuan at iritable ang postura. Ngayon lang nakita ni Baekhyun ang bestfriend niya na ganito. Kinakabahan na siya. </p><p> </p><p>Lumunok siya at sinubukan aluin ang kaibigan. “C-Chanyeol, kumalma ka please?”</p><p> </p><p>On most days, epektibo na yung mga salitang iyon ni Baekhyun para pakalmahin si Chanyeol. Kaso, iba itong araw na ito. </p><p> </p><p>“Kumalma? Baek naman eh! Akala ko ba ako ang bestfriend mo?!” Bulalas ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Napaatras si Baekhyun at nanlaki ang mga mata, takot na takot. </p><p> </p><p>“A-ano bang sinasabi mo? Ikaw naman ang be-“ nanginginig na sagot ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>“Ako ba talaga? Ilang beses kitang niyaya magmukbang, ilang beses mo din akong tinanggihan, tapos yung mukhang bampirang yun, kakakilala mo pa lang, pumayag ka agad?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mukbang lang naman yun, Yeol. Kung gusto mo, magshoot tayo ngayon?” </p><p> </p><p>“HINDI YUN YUNG POINT, BAEK!” </p><p> </p><p>Natigilan si Baekhyun. Malakas na ang boses ni Chanyeol. Yung tonong hindi pa narinig ni Baekhyun na gamitin nito habang kausap siya. Kumukulo ang dugo ni Baekhyun, konting konti na lang sasabog na. </p><p> </p><p>“Napakalandi mo!” </p><p> </p><p>Napanganga sa gulat si Baekhyun sa narinig. Pumikit siya at yumuko. Isang patak ng luha. Mahina ngunit matalas ang mga salitang sunod na binitawan. </p><p> </p><p>“Umalis ka na, Chanyeol.”</p><p> </p><p>“Umalis?” Humalakhak si Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun nagpipigil ng luha. “Nagmamadali ka talagang paalisin ako sa buhay mo no? Kating kati kang palitan ako! Tama na Baek, huli na kita. Sabihin mo na lang na ayaw mo na talaga akong maging kaibigan, para tapos na to.”</p><p> </p><p>“SINO KA BA SA BUHAY KO PARA DIKTAHAN AKO SA MGA GUSTO AT AYAW KONG GAWIN?! ANO BA KITA!?” Sigaw ni Baekhyun, umiiyak, pulang pula na. Dali dali siyang tumakbo papunta sa kwarto bago pa man makasagot si Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Pagsara niya ng pinto ay mas lalo niyang narinig ang lakas ng tibok ng puso niya. Pagkatapos ay ang malakas na pagsara ng front door. </p><p> </p><p>Napaupo si Baekhyun sa sahig at doon na umiyak nang umiyak. </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Sunod na pagkikita nila ay sa despedida na inihanda ng mga kaibigan nila para kay Minseok, isang linggo mula noong pagaaway nila sa apartment ni Baekhyun. Hindi sana pupunta si Baekhyun dahil alam niyang malaki ang chance na makita niya si Chanyeol doon, pero dahil sa pagpilit ni Jongdae sa kanya ay sumama na rin ito. Malaki din kasi ang utang na loob niya kay Minseok dahil ito ang nagturo sa kanya na magedit ng videos noong nagsisimulang vlogger pa lang siya. </p><p> </p><p>“Masaya ako dahil alam kong matutupad na ang pangarap mong maging editor sa Hollywood. Pero Kuya, mamimiss kita. Wag kang magpapabully dun ha?” Malungkot na niyakap ni Baekhyun ang Kuya Minseok niya, akmang hahagudin ang likod nito dahil alam niya kung gaano kaiyakin si Minseok. Imbes ay natigilan siya nang tapikin siya sa likod ni Minseok at bumulong, “Andito si Chanyeol, pero kasama si Wendy. Kaya?”</p><p> </p><p>Nagulat at naspeechless si Baekhyun sa narinig. Napaghandaan naman niya kung sakaling makita niya si Chanyeol doon, iiwas at magpapanggap na hindi siya nageexist. Kaso nga lang, bakit may kasama? Hindi siya prepared. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuya, lifeline. Kapag nagdisappear ako, wag ka mabigla ha?” Tumango si Minseok at binitawan si Baekhyun para makakilos papalayo, sumulyap muna para masigurong nakalayo na ito bago kumaway para batiin si Chanyeol at ang nobya. </p><p> </p><p>“Naaalala mo noong sinundo kita sa college mo dahil nakipagbreak sayo si Minho, malakas ang ulan noon pero mas marami pa sa ulan yung iniyak mo?” Pasiksik na bumulong si Baekhyun kay Jongdae, palinga linga sakaling malapit si Chanyeol sa kinatatayuan nila. </p><p> </p><p>Kumunot ang noo ni Jongdae sa kaibigan. “Bakit may pagsumbat?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need help. Andito si Chanyeol.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh eh ano naman? Diba he doesn’t exist na nga?” Lilingon sana si Jongdae para tingnan si Chanyeol pero agad na hinila ni Baekhyun ang mukha nito. “Kasama niya si Wendy!”</p><p> </p><p>Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongdae at halatang nagpanic din. “Shit. Nasaan si Kyungsoo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wala nang time Dae! Alis na tayo please?” Pagmamakaawa ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay okay. Tara na. Tawagan ko lang si Minseok.” Kukunin sana ni Jongdae ang telepono sa bulsa pero pinigilan ito ni Baekhyun. “Okay na. Nagsabi na ko sa kanya.”</p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Jongdae at nagsurvey muna sa paligid kung wala si Chanyeol at pwede na silang tumakas. Nang masigurong coast is clear, naglakad na sila palabas ng venue. Hihinga na sana nang maluwag si Baekhyun, pero saktong nagtama ang mga mata nila ni Chanyeol, at hindi na naalis ang tingin nila sa isa’t isa. Si Baekhyun palabas, samantalang si Chanyeol naman ay papasok. Mahigit ding limang segundo na magkatitigan sila bago hinila ni Jongdae ang kaibigan at nawala na sa view niya si Chanyeol. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pag-upo ni Baekhyun sa kotse, gulong gulo ang isip niya dahil hindi siya sigurado sa nakita niya. </p><p> </p><p>Totoo ba? </p><p>Nakangiti lang si Chanyeol sa kanya? </p><p>Yung soft poging smile na gustong gusto niyang natatanggap galing kay Chanyeol? </p><p>Seryoso ba?</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Dalawang araw pa ang nakalipas nang muling marinig ni Baekhyun ang boses ni Chanyeol. Huwebes noon, nakahiga lang si Baekhyun sa sofa habang nagpapalipas ng oras sa pagbabasa ng mga posts ng mga kaibigan sa social media, nang nakatanggap siya ng text mula sa bestfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Chabs: Thursday ngayon :(</p><p>Babs: Oo nga eh :(</p><p>Chabs: Can i call?</p><p>Babs: Ok.</p><p>Chabs: Ay wag pala yun</p><p> </p><p>Nalungkot naman bigla si Baekhyun. Akala niya magkakausap na sila ulit ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>Chabs: Can i come over na lang?</p><p>Chabs: Baka miss mo na fav pizza mo. Magdala ko. </p><p> </p><p>Halos maiyak si Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Babs: Mas miss ko yung fav person ko T_T</p><p>Chabs: Be there in 30</p><p> </p><p>Pagkabukas ng pinto ay agad na kinuha ni Baekhyun ang hawak na pizza at drinks ni Chanyeol. Kasunod niya si Chanyeol papuntang kusina kung saan inilapag ni Baekhyun ang pagkain sa mesa, saka lumapit sa bestfriend at yumakap nang mahigpit. Halos kumipkip sa may bandang kilikili at tinatago ang mukha sa dibdib ni Chanyeol, umuungot na parang tutang naghahanap ng kalinga. </p><p> </p><p>Agad naman niyang naramdaman ang mga braso ni Chanyeol, paikot sa likod niya at hinahagod para pakalmahin siya. </p><p> </p><p>Walang salita. Silang dalawa lang. </p><p> </p><p>Ilang minutong magkayakap, bumulong si Chanyeol sa kaibigan. “Kain muna tapos usap?”</p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Baekhyun at bumitaw sa pagkakayakap, ngunit nagulat nang maramdamang hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay nito. </p><p> </p><p>Bitbit ang pagkain sa salas, magkatabi silang naupo sa sofa at tahimik na kumain ng pizza. Pinanood pa ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa pagasikaso sa kanya, binigyan ng drinks at bagong slice ng pizza. </p><p> </p><p>Nang mabusog na pareho, pumwesto na si Baekhyun sa paboritong posisyon niya. Ulo sa balikat ni Chanyeol. Nakangiti siya habang pinagmamasdan kung paano laruin ni Chanyeol ang maninipis niyang mga daliri. Maya maya pa’y nagsalita na ito. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry list?” Mahinang tanong ni Chanyeol na agad naman tinanguan ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Unwritten rule na sa magbestfriend ang gumawa ng sorry list every time magaaway sila o magkakasakitan. Para sa kanila, mas maluwag sa pakiramdam kung iisa isahin nila ang mga bagay na nagawa nila para mas malinaw ang mga bagay na inihihingi nila ng sorry. Pagkatapos sabihin ang naging kasalanan, pag-uusapan nilang dalawa kung paano nila aayusin ang problema at kung paano magcompromise para sa isa’t-isa.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, i’ll start. Nagcause ako ng scene sa labas ng apartment mo.” Panimula ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Si Grandma Lee sa 2nd floor lang naman ang kilala ko sa building. Mahina na ang pandinig nun.” Sagot ni Baekhyun. Napangiti naman si Chanyeol at hinintay na ipagpatuloy ni Baekhyun ang paglista.</p><p> </p><p>“Nagmukbang ako kasama si Sehun.” Malungkot na sabi ni Baekhyun, kinakabahan sa magiging sagot ng kaibigan.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time ako magluluto ng kakainin natin.” Sagot ni Chanyeol. Agad namang napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya at mukhang naiiyak sa sinabi ng bestfriend. Tumango-tango ito at isinuot ang braso pailalim para yakapin ang bestfriend nito na agad namang winelcome ng yakap ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Tinawag kitang malandi.” Nakakagat sa labi si Chanyeol at halatang pinagsisisihan talaga ang ginawang iyon. Tinapik ni Baekhyun ang pisngi nito at mahinang sumagot. “Alam ko namang you didn’t mean those words. At isa pa, we both know kung gaano ako kamahiyaing tao. Malandi is the last thing to describe me. Kaya wag ka nang maguilty, wala yun.” Pagkumbinsi ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Chanyeol at kinuha ang kamay ng bestfriend na nasa pisngi niya noon. Tinitigan at muling nilaro ang kamay nito habang hinihintay na magsalita muli ang bestfriend niya.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun cleared his throat at tumingin kay Chanyeol. “Ano ba kita?”... I asked you that, sobrang rude ko dun.”</p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Chanyeol at sumagot bigla, “You had the right to ask naman. Masyado akong naging jerk sayo that time. Feeling ko nga deserve ko mas malala pa dun.”</p><p> </p><p>Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol. “Speaking of that, nasigawan pa kita at inaccuse na gusto mo na ko mawala sa buhay mo.” Mahina at malalim ang boses ni Chanyeol, halos kilabutan si Baekhyun. Tumahimik siya sandali at iniyuko ang mukha sa dibdib ni Chanyeol bago mahinang nagtanong, “Tingin mo ba magagawa ko yun?”</p><p> </p><p>Tahimik si Chanyeol, mukhang pinag-iisipang mabuti ang isasagot. </p><p> </p><p>“You are your own person, Baek. Kung ganun man nga ang gusto mo, wala akong magagawa dun. Pero sorry dahil pinangunahan kita.” Paliwanag ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Kung sakaling ganoon nga ang gusto ko, kaya mo?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“I admit, sobrang natakot ako. Noong nagwalk out ka, feeling ko that was the end of our friendship…”</p><p> </p><p>Aray naman.</p><p> </p><p>“...Umuwi akong lutang, hindi ko alam kung anong naramdaman ko at lalong hindi ko alam kung anong gagawin ko. Pero ang alam ko lang nun, ayaw kong mawala ka sa buhay ko. Kung sakaling iyon ang gusto mo, siguro mas malala pa sa iniwan ng asawa yung mararamdaman ko.” Nakatungo lang si Baekhyun habang pinapakinggan ang mga salita ni Chanyeol. Dinig niya rin kung paanong mangatal ang boses nito at kung gaanong kalakas ang tibok ng puso ng bestfriend. </p><p> </p><p>Doon narealize ni Baekhyun na hinding hindi niya kakayanin na mawala si Chanyeol sa buhay niya.</p><p> </p><p>Kahit kaibigan na lang ang turing sa kanya, okey na siguro iyon kesa sa wala.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Pagkatapos ng masinsinang usap ng magbestfriend ay naging maayos na muli ang relasyon nilang dalawa. Naipost na sa wakas ang 24 hour magjowa challenge nila at umani ito ng maraming views at positive comments, ganun din ng maraming shippers. Siguro dahil na din sa success ng collab vlog nila kaya naging mas maayos ang samahan ng dalawa. Naibalik ang Thursday tradition at wala nang pagpipilit ng time para lang magspend sila na magkasama. Madalas silang sumasama sa mga ganap ng group of vlogger friends nila at madalas na ding nagcocollab para sa vlogs ng isa’t isa. Dumating din ang time na nagkakilala si Sehun at Chanyeol, at taliwas sa naisip ni Chanyeol tungkol sa kapwa vlogger, ay cool at nakakatuwa naman pala talagang kasama si Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>Napilit siya ni Baekhyun nang minsang nagkwento ang bestfriend na nahihirapan siya sa aso nilang si Toben dahil sa tuwing umuuwi siya sa bahay ay binibigyan siya nito ng problema. Naisip ni Baekhyun na makipagkita sila kay Sehun dahil alam ng buong mundo kung gaano nito kamahal ang asong si Vivi at ganoon din naman si Vivi sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>“Ano bang masama kung ma-meet mo siya?” Tanong ni Baekhyun over pizza, noong naisip ni Baekhyun ang bright idea na iintroduce ang dalawa.</p><p> </p><p>“Baka nakakalimutan mong mas pinili mong sa kanya sumama para magmukbang?” Sagot ni Chanyeol habang binubuhusan ng parmesan cheese ang buong pizza nila.</p><p> </p><p>“Baka nakakalimutan mong hindi ko pinili yun, at isa pa, nagmukbang na tayong dalawa at viral yung episode natin na yun, diba?” Bawi ni Baekhyun, nagsasalin ng coke sa mga baso nila. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine. Pero kasi...hindi ba siya mayabang? Parang ganun yung dating niya sakin eh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chabs, kakaibiganin ko ba yung tao kung mayabang siya? At ipapakilala ko ba siya sayo kung mayabang siya? Wala na kayang mas yayabang pa sayo, no.” Natatawang sagot ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, hindi ako mayabang no! I just tend to be proud lang sa mga naaaccomplish ko sa buhay, masama ba yun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kaya pala puro accomplishments mo yung content ng vlogs mo lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ikaw kasama ko sa mga vlogs ko lately.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...I’ll take that as isa ako sa mga accomplishments mo.” Pabirong sagot ni Baekhyun habang kumakain ng unang slice ng pizza niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm...No, I think when it comes to showing you off as my bestfriend, mayabang nga ako.” </p><p> </p><p>Muntik nang mabilaukan si Baekhyun sa narinig, kinuha ang baso ng coke at uminom na halos maubos na ang laman, maitago lang ang nagiinit niyang mga pisngi. Samantalang yung cause ng distress nya, busy sa pag-inhale ng pizza.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Okay fine, give me one good reason na lang, bakit ako makikipagkilala sa Sehuung na yun?” Tanong ni Chanyeol matapos kumain ng apat na slices ng pizza. </p><p> </p><p>“Sehun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Po-tey-to. Po-ta-to.”</p><p> </p><p>Napaisip si Baekhyun sa isasagot. One good reason means dapat tama ang isagot niya or else di na talaga icoconsider ni Chanyeol yung offer. </p><p> </p><p>“You love me?” </p><p> </p><p>As a friend ang tanong, kunwari. Sige, push mo yan Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Pumilipit ang nguso ni Chanyeol na waring nag-iisip. Bumuntong hininga siya at nagsalita. </p><p>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa narinig. “Fine? Fine as in pumapayag ka na makipagkilala kay Sehun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oo na nga pumapayag na. Happy ka na niyan?” Ikot mata si Chanyeol sa kaibigan. </p><p> </p><p>Malaki ang mga ngiti ni Baekhyun, may kislap sa mga mata. “Happy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ikaw ha...Jowa mo ba yung bampirang yun?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jowa? Nagpapatawa ka ba?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kung makapush ka kasing magkita kami eh, kailangan mo ba ng basbas ko?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. </p><p> </p><p>“Kung magkakajowa man ako, hindi ko kailangan ng basbas mo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ako kaya ang bestfriend. Natural kailangan ang basbas ko.”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol, sa lahat ng bestfriends sa mundo, ikaw ang pinakamahigpit! Daig mo pa ang Great Wall of China kung makabantay ka sakin sa tuwing nagpupunta tayo sa mga bar at may lalaking gustong makipagkilala sakin. Ano, sige itanggi mo.” Paghahamon ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Tinutulungan lang kita, para di ka na mahassle sa pagreject sa kanila.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s the point. Ikaw muna ang liligawan bago sila makarating sakin. At kung makarating man nga sila sa akin, that only means pasado na sila sayo. Daig mo pa yung tatay ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun, as a matter of factly. </p><p> </p><p>“Tama yun. May pinakilala na ba ako sayo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na agad namang sinagot ni Baekhyun, “Wala pa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly my point.” Sagot ni Chanyeol sabay inom ng softdrink niya. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, eto na lang. Kapag may ipinakilala ka sakin or vice versa, ikaw ang unang makakaalam kung may feelings man ako para sa taong iyon.” Sambit ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>“Sige sinabi mo yan ha?” Tumango ito. </p><p> </p><p>“Pero Babs, now that I agreed na makipagkilala kay Shewoo, si Wendy kailan mo ba imimeet?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Natigilan si Baekhyun sa pangalang narinig at pinilit ang sarili na umaktong walang epekto sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>“Chabs, hindi mo kailangan ng basbas ko. Malaki ka na.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I know, pero hindi ko naman siya iiintroduce sayo para kilatisin mo eh. I want you to get along, bestfriend kita.”</p><p> </p><p>Gusto na lang mawala ni Baekhyun sa Earth. </p><p> </p><p>“Kailan ba siya free?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Chabs: Brunch sa Tia Belle’s, 10am. Wendy’s excited to meet you na. See you Babs!</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun finds himself frozen sa labas ng pintuan ng restaurant. Kita sa glass pane yung mahal niya at yung... well…mahal ng mahal niya, masaya. Tama nga si Jongdae at Kyungsoo, siya na nga ang founder ng unrequited love association of the Philippines. Idagdag na din siguro ang titulong Martir ng Taon, dahil sa gagawin niya ngayon. </p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>“So how was Wendy?” Naeexcite na tanong ni Jongdae sa kaibigan pagkaupo pa lang sa table nila. Inabutan siya ni Kyungsoo ng isang bote ng beer at inilapit ang plato ng chips sa harap niya. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s perfect. Sobrang hinhin niya, very prim and proper. Napakabait. Walang wala pa ko sa kalingkingan ng ganda niya. Grabe. No wonder patay na patay si Chanyeol sa kanya. Isa siyang perfect na creature. Bagay nga sila. Alam niyo ba, she ordered salad at mango juice. Samantalang ako, bacon burger at coke float.” Napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun, after niyang magrant dahil si Wendy na nga ang pinagpala. </p><p> </p><p>“Kulang pa sayo yun.” Komento ni Sehun na kababalik lang sa table nila after magorder ng isa pang bucket at pulutan.</p><p> </p><p>“Ako lang may karapatang idown ang sarili ko dito, Oh Sehun. Tumigil ka diyan.” Pagtataray ni Baekhyun sabay hampas sa braso ni Sehun. Napatawa naman ang lahat. </p><p> </p><p>“At si Chanyeol?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>“What about him?” Tanong naman ni Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>“Like overall? Kamusta siya the whole time?” Follow up ni Kyungsoo.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ewan ko. Same as usual, I guess? Pagdating ko sa mesa nila, inintroduce niya lang ako sa jowa niya tapos tumayo na siya para umorder ng pagkain ko. Buti na lang nagsmall talk si Wendy sakin kundi dead air talaga kami nung time na yun. At buti na lang bumalik din agad si Chanyeol. He kept the conversations going. Ang dami niyang kinuwento kay Wendy about my vlog contents. Alam nyo ba, dun ko lang nalaman na ang dami niyang alam about sa vlog ko? As in. Mas marami pa siyang naalalang details kesa sakin! Weird diba?” Tumingin si Baekhyun sa nakatigil niyang mga kaibigan. </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Tanong ni Baekhyun sa tatlo. </p><p> </p><p>“Uhm Baek, ano naman ang kwento ni Chanyeol tungkol kay Wendy?” Tanong ni Sehun. </p><p> </p><p>Napaisip si Baekhyun sa tanong. “Oh. Uhm… Wala akong matandaan? Naubos yung time namin sa pagkekwento niya tungkol sa collabs namin eh.”</p><p> </p><p>Nagtinginan ang tatlo. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Nagising si Baekhyun sa loob ng umaandar na sasakyan. May biglang silaw na tumama sa mga mata niya kaya’t napakusot ito habang pinagmamasdan ang paligid. </p><p> </p><p>Kilala niya ang sasakyang ito. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi Babs.” Sambit ng driver ng sasakyan. </p><p> </p><p>Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at lumingon sa pinanggalingan ng boses. Si Chanyeol nga, nakangiti sa kanya. </p><p> </p><p>“Chabs?” Medyo blurry yung paningin ni Baekhyun pero sigurado siyang si Chanyeol yung kasama niya. Malaking ngiti para sa bestfriend niya at masayang inabot-abot ito. Si Chanyeol naman, nakikiliti sa ginagawa ng kaibigan. </p><p> </p><p>“Babs, ano ka ba, nagdadrive ako oh!”</p><p> </p><p>“Chabs hu hu hu. Namiss kita sobraaaa!” Kung hindi pa clear, lasing nga si Baekhyun dito. </p><p> </p><p>“Kakakita lang natin kanina, miss mo na ako agad agad?” Natatawang kinausap ni Chanyeol ang lasing na kaibigan. </p><p> </p><p>“Eh kasi naman…” napasinok si Baekhyun at naggiggle na kala mo babaeng anime character. Nakabungisngis si Chanyeol at kinuhanan pa ng litrato ang bestfriend niya para may magamit in the future. </p><p> </p><p>“Hahatid na kita pauwi ha, Babs.” Sabi ni Chanyeol, reaching to his right para hagudin ang ulo ng Babs niya, pinepet na parang alagang aso. </p><p> </p><p>Si Baekhyun naman, nakapikit pero enjoy na enjoy. </p><p> </p><p>“Love you, Chabs.”</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Chabs: Free ka for dinner? Dala ko ng food.</p><p>Babs: Monday pa lang ngayon diba?</p><p>Chabs: Need to talk about something.</p><p>Chabs: Di na makahintay ng Thursday. </p><p>Babs: Okay. </p><p>Babs: Okay ka lang?</p><p> </p><p>Hindi na nagreply after nun si Chanyeol. Medyo nabahala si Baekhyun dahil usually naman, sumasagot agad ito sa texts niya. Mabuti na lang din at busy magshoot si Baekhyun ng campaign ad sa araw na iyon kaya’t nadivert ang thoughts niya palayo kahit papaano. </p><p> </p><p>Pagkauwi ni Baekhyun sa apartment niya, nakatambay na sa labas ng pinto niya si Chanyeol, may dala dalang kahon ng chicken, as promised. </p><p> </p><p>“Chabs! Kanina ka pa ba? Bakit di ka nagtext?” Patakbong lumapit si Baekhyun sa kaibigan. </p><p> </p><p>“No, mga ilang minuto pa lang naman ako dito, don’t worry. Open mo na yung door.” Tumango si Baekhyun at binuksan ang pintuan, kasunod si Chanyeol papasok sa may dining area. </p><p> </p><p>“I-ready ko lang yung plates, upo ka na lang diyan. Ako na bahala.” Madalas si Chanyeol ang nag-aasikaso, pero since naghintay siya at nagdala pa ng food, si Baekhyun na ang nag-insist na mag-ayos ng dinner nila.</p><p> </p><p>Tahimik lang din naman si Chanyeol, parang may malalim na iniisip.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Buntis ako, Chanyeol.” Mahinang sabi ni Baekhyun, hawak ang isang chicken wing. Si Chanyeol naman, gulat na gulat.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Bulalas ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Humalakhak nang malakas si Baekhyun sa reaksiyon ng bestfriend niya. “Ang lutang mo kasi! Feeling ko kahit anong sabihin ko, tatanguan mo lang pero di mo naman talaga iniintindi. Ano bang problema, Chabs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ka buntis?” Nakaturo si Chanyeol sa tiyan ni Baekhyun at may pagdududa sa tingin.</p><p> </p><p>“Gago. Syempre hindi. Ano ba kasing iniisip mo diyan?” Pinalo ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol papalayo.</p><p> </p><p>Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol at humarap kay Baekhyun. Kinuha nito ang mga kamay ng bestfriend at tumingin sa mga mata nito.</p><p> </p><p>“Pinanood ko ulit yung 24 hour magjowa challenge natin.” Panimula ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you watch that again? Cringe kaya, Chabs!” Reklamo ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Natatawa si Chanyeol sa kaibigan. “Cute mo, patapusin mo muna kaya akong magsalita ano?”</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun huffed at tumango para pagbigyan ang kaibigan. “Fine. Talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pinanood ko ulit yung challenge. It got me thinking about things at nagkaroon ako ng theory habang pinapanood ko yun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Theory? What kind of theory?” Curious na si Baekhyun sa sinasabi ni Chayeol.</p><p> </p><p>“That you have feelings for me?” </p><p> </p><p>Natigilan si Baekhyun sa narinig. Eto na yung perfect time para mabiyak ang lupa at kainin siya.</p><p> </p><p>“W-why would you think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“Babs, Jongdae already told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Patay sakin yun. Lalo kay Kyungsoo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Si Kyungsoo nagsabi sakin na panoorin ko ulit yung vlog natin.” Paliwanag ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“What?! Binebetray na nila ko lahat. Ayoko na.” Tatayo na sana si Baekhyun para kuhanin ang telepono niya at icoconfront ang mga ex-friends niya, nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it true? My hypothesis. Can you verify?”</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol… ito yung thinking ng lahat ng mga taong nagcomment at nagship sa ating dalawa ever since we posted that challenge. It was a dare, nothing more, nothing less.” Paiwas si Baekhyun na nagpaliwanag.</p><p> </p><p>“Sinundo kita that one night, alam mo ba kung anong sinabi mo sakin?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Anong sinabi ko?”</p><p> </p><p>“That you love me.” wika ni Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-you’re my bestfriend. Syempre, i love you for that!”</p><p> </p><p>“Babs, sabihin mo na lang kasi para malinaw. Can you imagine what we’d be like? Maraming taong magiging masaya pag nalaman nilang tayo na…”</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa. Sandali lang Chanyeol. Anong ibig mong sabihing “tayo na”?</p><p> </p><p>“As in magjowa?”</p><p> </p><p>“No no no. Tama na to.” Tumayo na si Baekhyun at naglakad papalayo sa kaibigan.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol, you don’t understand. Yung feelings ko for you, sa akin lang yun. Hindi ko hinihingi sayo na ibalik mo sakin yun just because nalaman mong may feelings ako-”</p><p> </p><p>“So inaamin mo ngang meron?” </p><p> </p><p>“Arrghhh..” Frustrated na si Baekhyun. Umupo siyang muli sa upuan niya at hinawakan ang mga balikat ng bestfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol, hindi magiging tayo. Unang una, my feelings should not dictate the level of relationship na meron tayo. Hindi mo kailangang magoverhaul ng buhay mo just because nalaman mong may feelings sayo yung bestfriend mo. Second, may Wendy ka na.”</p><p> </p><p>Halatang confused si Chanyeol, kaya’t pinagpatuloy pa ni Baekhyun ang pagsasalita. “What I’m saying is, Chabs, kung ano mang meron tayo ngayon, sobrang saya ko na dito. Kaya pease, let us not ruin it?”</p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Chanyeol at inalok ng yakap ang bestfriend, na agad namang tinanggap ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Umungol si Baekhyun at umikot sa kama niya. Paulit-ulit hanggang sa mainis na dahil sa sunod-sunod na pagtunog ng telepono nito, notifications ng mga social media accounts niya. He extended his arm patungo sa direksyon ng side table at kinapa ang mobile device niya. True to its noise, ayun na nga ang napakaraming notifications na deretso pa din sa pagpasok na akala mo’y hindi alas tres ng madaling araw.</p><p> </p><p>Balak na lang sanang balewalain ni Baekhyun, nang may biglang text siyang natanggap galing kay Kyungsoo, na sinundan naman agad ni Jongdae.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Soo: Nakita mo na?</p><p>Dae: Yung buhok mo, abot na dito. Pakihila naman.</p><p> </p><p>Okay, lalo lang naguluhan si Baekhyun sa mga texts na iyon. At dahil mukhang hindi naman na nga siya patutulugin ng universe, Baekhyun decided na bisitahin na ang notification center niya. Iba’t-ibang social media platforms, pero halos lahat minemention siya at may kadugtong na mga salita like “congratulations”, “sana all”, at “asdkfjklsk”. Hindi rin mahirap na makita ang link ng isang video kalakip ng mga notifications na iyon. Pinindot niya ang link at dinala ito sa isang bagong video ni Chanyeol, may dalawampung minuto na ang nakakalipas mula ng mapost ito.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dear Babs. Meet Park Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>Iyan ang titulo ng bagong vlog na pinost ni Chanyeol sa account niya. Pinindot ni Baekhyun ang Do Not Disturb button sa telepono niya at sinimulang panoorin ang video.</p><p> </p><p>Halos labindalawang minuto ng clips ni Chanyeol simula noong sanggol pa lamang hanggang sa magbinata. Naging mas pamilyar ang mga sumunod na clips dahil doon na pumasok sa eksena si Baekhyun. College days noong maging roommates sila sa dorm at mula noon ay hindi na mapaghiwalay. Halos maiyak si Baekhyun habang binabalikan ang mga alaala ng mga araw na iyon. Payatot pa sila pareho pero noon pa man ay asaran na nila ang pagiging mababa ni Baekhyun at ang pagkakaroon ni Chanyeol ng malalaking tenga. Ipinakita din ang clip ng unang jamming session nila ni Chanyeol, kung saan naggigitara si Chanyeol at kumakanta ng Creep. Si Baekhyun naman, tulala lang habang pinapanood ang kaibigan niya.</p><p> </p><p>Yung bagong gising na Baekhyun na nanonood ng video in the present, namumula na kasi naalala niyang iyon ang gabing narealize niyang may gusto na pala siya sa bestfriend niya. Yung Baekhyun in the past, namumula din.</p><p> </p><p>Nagpatuloy ang video clips sa mga mas recent na ganap sa kanilang dalawa. May clips ng mga vlog shoots nila noong parehong nagsisimula pa lamang maging vloggers, hanggang sa mas recent. Pinakita din yung ilang clips galing sa mukbang vlog nila at magjowa challenge. Pagkatapos ng mga video clips ay nagpakita na si Chanyeol, wearing his hoodie sa isang side ng kwarto niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Babs.” Unang bati ni Chanyeol, kumakaway.</p><p> </p><p>“Kung umabot ka na sa part na ito, malamang nasurvive mo ang lahat ng cringy clips ng buhay ko at ng buhay natin. Well, except siguro noong baby ako, kasi let’s be real, cute ako nung baby.” Napatawa si Baekhyun kasabay ng pagtawa ni Chanyeol sa screen.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, baka kasi namiss mo lang yung whole point ng video kaya inanarrate ko na lang din dito.” Tumikhim si Chanyeol at nagadjust ng upo sabay tingin sa camera at ngumiti, yung nahihiyang ngiti na nakikita yung dimple niya.</p><p> </p><p>“That was almost twelve minutes lang na run through my life. Gusto ko lang ipakilala sayo. Park Chanyeol. Musician, vlogger. Your bestfriend. </p><p> </p><p>And hopefully… your boyfriend soon?</p><p> </p><p>Don’t worry. As your bestfriend, kinilatis ko na yan. Medyo slow lang siya pagdating sa mga bagay bagay, pero i guess he’s... well… genuinely in love sayo.</p><p> </p><p>/Long pause kasi kinilig si Chan/</p><p> </p><p>And as your future boyfriend, na sana ay soon, maybe right after mong mapanood itong video na ito kasi baka naghihintay na ako sayo sa parking lot ng apartment building mo, I promised myself and now, all the people na nakakapanood nito, to keep doing what I’m best at, even when I wasn’t so sure na yun na pala yun. Mahalin ka.” </p><p> </p><p>/End of vlog/</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Three thirty eight? Bilis ah.” Chanyeol announced habang papalapit si Baekhyun sa kanya, in his jacket over pajama ensemble. </p><p> </p><p>“Hindi ako tinantanan ng universe eh.” Sambit ni Baekhyun, nakayakap sa sarili habang nakangiti sa bestfriend niya.</p><p> </p><p>“Siguro naman mas may laban na ngayon ang case ko. You’re not gonna reject me twice naman diba, like you did eight months ago?” May paawang tono pa si Chanyeol, kala mo naman walang epekto kay Baekhyun. </p><p> </p><p>Gustong gusto nang yakapin.</p><p> </p><p>“So kinuha mo yung buong mundo para maging attorney mo, I see. Well played, Park Chany-” Bago pa matapos ni Baekhyun ang sentence niya ay niyakap na siya ni Chanyeol, mahigpit na mahigpit. Si Baekhyun naman, tumatalon ang puso sa saya. Itinago niya ang mukha sa leeg ng bestfriend niya at mahinang nagsalita.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol, halatang kinakabahan. “F-for what? Rejected na ba ako ulit?”</p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Baekhyun. “Nagpromise kasi ako sayo noon. Kaso di ko natupad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ang alin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Na kapag may ipapakilala ka sakin, ikaw unang makakaalam kung may feelings ako para sa taong yun. Alam na ng lahat bago ka pa eh.”</p><p> </p><p>Natawa si Chanyeol sa paliwanag ni Baekhyun. “Okay lang yun Babs, ako yung exception.”</p><p> </p><p>Ngumiti si Baekhyun at nahimlay sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. “Thank you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Love you list?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun napatingin sa kanya, nakakunot-noo. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re kidding.”</p><p> </p><p>Umiling si Chanyeol at saka nagsimula.</p><p> </p><p>“When I said ang cute mong kumain, I meant it. Pinapanood pa lang kitang kumain, sumasaya na ko.” Namumula na si Baekhyun, mabuti na lang dim ang ilaw sa parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Chanyeol, ang korni mo, ano ba to?” Reklamo ni Baekhyun, pero mukhang hindi naman siya makakawala so tinuloy niya na lang din.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm. You have the nicest smile. For me. I think?” This time, si Chanyeol naman ang nagblush. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay, tama na to.” Tumawa nang malakas si Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Halika na nga.” Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun at nagsimulang maglakad papasok sa apartment building.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>“Inaantok na ko. Ang hirap palang magconfess nang madaling araw.”</p><p> </p><p>“Di na makahintay?” Tanong ni Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Chanyeol. “Di na makahintay.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>——————————————————————————————————————————</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Babs. Wake up.” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa natutulog pang si Baekhyun. Pagmulat ng mga mata ni Baekhyun, pamilyar ang bumungad na scene sa kanya. Magkayakap ang dalawa, si Chanyeol may hawak na camera at nakatutok sa kanila.</p><p> </p><p>“Ano na naman to Chabs?” Halos ungol na lang ni Baekhyun ang narinig, dahil nagtatago na ito sa camera.</p><p> </p><p>“May challenge ang netizens sakin. Sorry, pero I have to do it.” Paliwanag ni Chanyeol habang inilalayo ang mukha niya para makita si Baekhyun. Nagtitigan ang dalawa at maya maya pa’y lumapit si Chanyeol para halikan ang boyfriend nito. Parang nagmelt si Baekhyun sa halik ni Chanyeol. Gusto pa sana niyang magmake out pero naalala niyang may hawak na camera ang nobyo. Keeping it rated PG for the viewers muna.</p><p> </p><p>Nang maglayo ang mga mukha nila, agad namang tinigil ni Chanyeol ang pagrerecord at mabilis na pinost ang video kasama ang caption na “Challenge accepted. #kissingmybestfriendchallenge” </p><p> </p><p>Ibinaba ni Chanyeol sa table ang telepono at binigay ang buong atensyon sa boyfriend niya. Hinalikan niya ito, at this time, mas dama yung halik, mas malalim, mas sabik.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> end. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Salamat sayo, kung nakarating ka hanggang sa dulo.<br/>Maikling kwento na sana'y nakapagdala ng ngiti sayong puso.<br/>Salamat sa pagmamahal mo sa ChanBaek.</p><p>Salamat kay A, sa pagencourage sa akin na tapusin pa din kahit gahol sa oras.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>